Pining
by SqueezetheOrange
Summary: Helga has been missing and Arnold is pining for her. Turns out he forgot an important holiday
1. Chapter 1

**Hello friends! I think this is my first fanfic in a long time and my first Hey Arnold! fanfic ever. I wrote this in like an hour and I just had to post it. I haven't felt very inspired in a while until just now so I hope you all enjoy this little fic of mine **

**I do not own Hey Arnold!**

Arnold was laying on his bed thinking about a blond hair blue eyed woman who constantly plagued his mind. She had been avoiding him lately. He didn't like it. He was spoiled with her attention since way back in grade school and now that they were both 17 he had gotten use to the attention. Not to mention that they had been dating since they were 15, they were usually inseparable. He knew something was up and he wanted to know what it was, but he couldn't just demand she give him attention that was stupid. He gave an aggravated sigh and turned to the picture of him and Helga at the beach from last summer. He smiled at the memory she had never let take as many pictures of her then that day. He held the frame close to him let out another sigh.

"Are you pining football head?" asked a voice next to him

His eyes snapped open as he looked at the girl who had just been in his head. He wanted to glare at her but try as he might he couldn't. With a sigh he pulled her towards him. Giggling she let him. He buried his face into her neck and breathed in her scent. Gods he missed her.

"Well if this is the welcome I'm going to receive perhaps I should disappear more often" she commented with a smirk

"no" said pouted Arnold "where have you been lately? I missed you"

"don't tell me you forgot what tomorrow is" said Helga smirking once again clearly amused

"I...um..." he looked at the calendar next to his bed and saw that tomorrow was Christmas eve "oh"

"I have been getting your gift ready, what did you think I've been doing?"

He blushed and said "avoiding me"

She laughed slightly "never on purpose love" the she kissed him

She was surprised when he rolled on top of her then took control and deepened the kiss sliding his tongue past her lips and getting lost in her taste. They broke apart panting slightly

Helga let out a shaky breath "oh yeah, definitely disappearing more often"

"no" Arnold growled before kissing her again

Hours later Arnold held Helga close. She sighed in contentment, "so Arnold am I to assume that you forgot to get me something this year"

He laughed "I've had your gift ready for months Helga. Should I be worried that you are just now getting mine done?" he laughed

"whatever football head, go to sleep love" she said before cuddling into his side

"whatever you say Helga, good night"

**Well? How was this for a first attempt? I hope it was okay. Please leave me a review and don't flame me too bad, its winter and I'm short on aloe. **

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**So I was watching a dance and this came to my head and so I decided that I was going to make this a group of one shots which hopefully works out well. They will either be connected or not. As of right now they are not, but that could change. I hope you enjoy this. **

**I own nothing**

Arnold was sitting on his stoop late at night thinking about what just happened. It was his grandpa's birthday. If he was old when he was nine he was ancient by now. They were celebrating with friends and the boarders when Phil fell to the ground clutching his chest. Everyone was in frenzy. Someone managed to call an ambulance, but Arnold was frozen with fear. Finally after the ambulance was gone and the party broke up he was able to get himself together long enough to sit outside. His grandma was on her way to the hospital and told him to watch the boarding house and that she would call when she knew something. Now he was sitting outside going over the night's events again. He couldn't help but tear up at the thought of losing his grandpa. He heard the door open and saw the flood of light. Suddenly he felt someone's warm hands on his shoulder. Without having to turn around he knew who it was. The one person that was as close to his grandparents as he was. He felt her head on his shoulder and he covered her hands with his. She sat next him and gave him a small smile.

"Come inside already. It takes more than this to bring Phil down, you know that."

"Helga I..I...can't handle losing him. Not yet. I...I..." he put his hand over his mouth to suppress the sob

She grabbed his hand and gathered him to her letting him sob on her shoulder. He gave a small smile thinking about how much their relationship had changed since grade school. She was his best friend, his confidant, his love. Not that she knew. He clung on to her afraid that she would disappear if he let go. She separated from him and gave him a smile.

"Don't worry okay. He will be fine. He's a fighter; he's got another half a decade at least. Now come inside when you're ready. I need help cleaning up." she smiled at him and got up. She was walking away before she turned back to him and lifted his head up and straitened his back.

"Chin up Arnold, melancholy doesn't suit you" she smiled at him once more and turned to walk away.

For the first time through this whole ordeal he grinned before getting up and rushing to her. She looked back and Arnold grabbed her face and kissed her. They broke apart and Helga looked shocked before kissing him again.

"Thanks Helga"

"You know I will always be there for you"

**So what did you think? I hope you liked it. I think it might be a little choppy but I think its okay. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I cant change things if I don't know whats wrong! Thanks again! **


End file.
